All We're Good at is Saying Goodbye
by renegade0625
Summary: Roxas and his family suddenly moves away from his hometown, leaving his friends behind. Will he still be able to make amends with them while taking care of a deeper problem of his own? The problem of falling in love. Summary sucks but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: okay so I got sidetracked with my plan of continuing my other story. curse the plot bunnies that are always jump into my head. this is just some random story with different characters from Enix's other games but I will mostly use Kingdom Hearts characters. it had good enough feedback from my friends so here it is. hope you enjoy!:D**

**I don't know where to put this but majority of the characters are Kingdom Hearts characters(even the main characters) so I'll just put it on the Kingdom Hearts section.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything in this story, only the plot.**

* * *

**(Roxas's POV)**

I've never been so bored before in my life. Not to mention pissed. Want to know why?

My parents just decided to move without even telling me. I mean, they told me but they only told me the day before yesterday. What's up with that?

I slammed my fist into the empty seat beside me as my dad drove towards our new home, Twilight Town.

I put my headphones and put the volume on maximum hoping it would, at least, calm me down at least a little. I move my head to the beat of the songs that played and did a few hand gestures to release a bit more tension from my body. I might look like an idiot but who cares. As long as I get to relax at least a little bit then it's fine to look like an idiot.

After a few songs, I feel my eyes closing maybe from all the dancing I was doing. I let myself fall sideways and felt my head hit the car window. I let myself drown in the darkness of sleep.

* * *

_After opening my eyes, I found myself lying on the beach of Destiny Islands. I looked around and smiled. Everything was the same as I left it. Maybe these past few days were just a nightmare and I just woke up._

_I stood up and walked towards where my boat was when I saw my friends, Sora and Riku running towards the other side of the island. They were probably having a race to see who would date Kairi._

_I smirked and ran towards them. As I was running, I felt something was wrong. They weren't slowing down even if I was running towards them. I continue running towards them, smiling wider as I got closer to them. I spread my arms, preparing to hit them. We were only a few meters away now. I started to run faster, for more momentum and closed my eyes and prepared for the impact._

_It never came._

_I stopped running and opened my eyes. I turned towards them and saw them still running. It seems they didn't even notice me…_

_I saw them stop and saw Riku cross his arms over his chest with a smirk on his lips and Sora sprawled over the beach, probably trying to catch his breath. I decided to join them._

_As I got nearer, I heard their conversation._

_"No… fair, Riku!" Sora said as he continued to gasp for air._

_"I didn't do anything, Sora. I'm just too good for you." Riku answered as he offered a hand to Sora. Sora took it and stood up._

_"Well let's go back…"Sora said and he started running. "First one back gets to ask Kairi out!" he added as he sprinted towards his boat._

_"Hypocrite!" Riku shouted after him as he also started running._

_"C'mon Riku! I'll hold Sora up for you!" I shouted as I prepared to grab Sora. I kept my eyes open this time so that I wouldn't miss him. As he was near enough for me to grab, I lunged towards him and grabbed his shirt. My eyes widened as my hand went through his body._

_I fell face first in the sand and picked myself up. I looked up and saw Riku still running. I saw his foot about to hit my face but it went through me… again._

_One thing was running through my mind._

_Why…?_

_"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I felt tears run down my cheeks._

_

* * *

_

I felt myself being shaken awake. I opened my eyes and saw my mother's worried eyes. It looks like we pulled over at the side of the road.

I felt something wet on my cheeks. I wiped it away but it only became wet again. I looked at the mirror and saw tears running down my cheeks. I put my headphones around my neck and searched for my handkerchief. My mother beat me to it and started wiping my face.

"I know it's hard for you but it's for your own good, Roxas."my mother said to me as she continued wiping my face.

I didn't say anything but nodded. She stopped wiping my face and returned to the front of the car. My dad started driving again. I looked out the window and saw the top of the clock tower of Twilight Town.

I pinched myself just to check if this is a dream again. I don't want to have another dream like that. Thinking about what happened in that dream is just too painful…

I hung my head low as I thought of a sad possibility. What if they forgot about me? Never to be mentioned again in their conversations. Never to be missed….

I shook my head and closed my eyes as the tears threatened to fall again. That possibility could happen. They took my moving to Twilight Town quite badly because of the short notice. It would be understandable if they were to be mad at me…

The depressing train of thought was broken when we stopped in front of a simple, yellow, two-storey house. It had a small garden in front and a garage connected to the house. It looked decent enough.

"Can I choose my room?" I asked my parents. They turned to look at me, a little surprised. This is the first time I've spoken to them for the past few days. I've been acting like an inconsiderate jerk just because of what happened.

"Go ahead. Choose whichever one you like." my father said as he opened the door of the house. Most of our furniture was already moved inside our new house. The only ones that still need to be moved are the beds and the other bedroom stuff.

I went upstairs and looked through the first room I picked. It was quite large and it had a nice view of the sunset and a few trees outside of the window. There was also a house near ours. There was a fence that separated our houses. Looks like it was low enough for someone to jump over.

I walked towards the window of my new room and looked outside. I sat on the frame of the window and saw something move at the corner of my eye. I turned my head and all I saw was the swishing of the curtains.

I sighed deeply and scratched the back of my head. Yay. I've got a stalker already in my first day. And it's my neighbor no less. Double yay.

Can you sense the sarcasm?

After about half an hour, I got bored of looking at the scenery I see out of my window. I decided to have a short stroll around town to know my way around, to know where to go and not where to go and all those other things. Maybe I could get some friends. Getting off the window frame, I grabbed my phone and my iPod and headphones and walked out of my new room.

I went down to the living room and saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch watching the news in the television.

"I'm going out for a bit." I said to them as I opened the door to leave.

"Don't forget to get home before dinner okay? We're going to have our new neighbors join us for dinner." I heard my mother call out to me as I closed the door.

I started walking in a straight line from my house as to not get lost when going back. I entered town with my headphones blasting music into my ears. I kept my eyes open in case of seeing some kids my age hanging out. There were some kids I saw but they were either nerds or rich kids. I also saw some shops, and thankfully, they've got a place that sell some skateboard parts and it also looks like they customize skateboards too. I've got to visit that place sometimes…

There were also shops that sold clothes and an ice cream parlor. I smirked as I saw the ice cream parlor. I'll have some places that I can go to after school finishes. I went inside the clothes store. It was pretty much the same as your ordinary clothes shop. They also sold hair gels, perfumes and some accessories that go with the clothes they sell. I picked up a checkered wristband and a pair of rings made of cloth. One was white and the other was black. I also decided to try out the gel they were selling because I was running out of gel.

I went outside the store and looked at my phone and saw it was almost time for dinner. I started walking back the way I came, towards my new home. I don't want to leave a bad impression to our neighbors now, don't I?

* * *

**A/N: and so it ends!... not. anyway, any constructive criticisms are pretty much appreciated. but please no flaming! point out anything at all that you think is wrong with my story. i'll be posting chapters 2 and 3 later.:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. I've already written the first 6 chapters for this story but I'll just post the first 3 chapters. I'll just upload the other chapters next week... Probably...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

**(Roxas's POV)**

I opened the door of my house and walked towards the living room. I can hear my dad and who could possibly be our neighbors talking. I reached the living room and saw our new neighbors sitting at our couch. My eyes immediately darted towards their hair. They all had spiky, read hair.

The one who sat in the middle stood up and walked towards me. He was at least a head taller than me and he had tattoos on his face. His eyes were a deep shade of green and had a mischievous glint present in them. He held out a hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet ya! The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he introduced himself as he tapped his finger on his temple.

"Uh… yeah. Sure… I'll get it… memorized?" I said to him, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, green was replaced by a dark shade of blue. The other redhead shoved Axel to the side and started introducing himself.

"Hey. I'm Reno and don't you forget it." he said and he stuck out his tongue, not like a kid, mind you. I suddenly knew the feeling of being almost- keyword: almost- getting sexually harassed. I suddenly started to like Axel, even though he is a bit weird.

I turned my head to the left, trying to look anywhere except Reno, only for me to come face to face with the last redhead. He looked like he was the youngest; probably my age and he at least looked normal.

"My name's Lea! Got it memorized?" he introduced himself and he mimicked Axel's actions as he introduced himself.

"He surely does know who to idolize." Axel said as he slung his arm around my shoulder and his other arm around Lea.

"I think I'm going to take a bath before dinner. Excuse me." I lied and proceeded up to my room to get some clothes. I scratched the back of my head, frustrated at the fact that my neighbors were such weirdos. Damn it! Looking for the number one candidate for Worst Luck in the World? You're looking at him right now!

I slowly walked towards the bathroom, obviously taking my time as I don't want to be around anyone at the moment. As I took off my clothes, I wondered if they were the ones who owned the house right outside my bedroom window. I shrugged my shoulders as I began to wash my body. I'll just have to ask them later.

After I finished bathing, drying myself with my towel and getting dressed, I went down to join my parents and our guests in the kitchen. They were already seated at the dining table. I saw Axel and Lea pointing at the chair between them. I fought hard not to roll my eyes at them. I sat between them nonetheless.

"Guess you'll be going to Twilight High starting tomorrow, huh?" asked Lea as I made myself comfortable in my chair.

"Huh?" I looked at my dad and saw him nod, indicating that what Lea said was true. I shrugged my shoulders and rested my chin on my palm. "Guess I am."

"Brighten up man! You're gonna like it there! There are lots of girls too." Axel said as he put his hands at the back of his head. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm pretty sure a lot of them will throw themselves at you when you come to school tomorrow." He added with a smirk.

I looked at him with a look of horror and groaned. Great. Just what I needed. Another pain in the ass. I just hope that they weren't like the ones at Destiny Islands.

I couldn't stop myself from shuddering as I remembered how the girls literally threw themselves at me during lunch and dismissal time. I hid my face in my hands as I remembered the horrifying memory.

"I don't need anymore attention from girls, thank you very much." I said to him and I heard him chuckle.

"What? You prefer men over women or something?"

I removed my hand from my face and looked at him with dull eyes.

"I'm not gay, Axel. I just find girls irritating especially when they throw themselves at me." I said to him and I saw mom bringing the food to the table. She put the pot in the middle of the table and sat next to dad.

"All right! Let's dig in!" Lea said as he picked up his spoon and fork. His face fell when he saw what was inside. "Vegetables? I need meat man! How am I supposed to grow tall like Axel if I don't eat meat?"

"Shut up and eat."

* * *

After we finished eating, I escorted the brothers out of the house.

"That was the best dinner I've had for a long time." said Axel as he rubbed his stomach. "Thanks for having us, Roxas."

"Yeah. So I'll see you guys tomorrow at school?"

"Just the two of them. I'm gonna work my ass off tomorrow so we could have food in the table." said Reno as they walked towards their own house. I noticed the house by my window wasn't theirs.

I was about to close the door when I remembered something.

"Hey Axel!" I shouted at him. I ran out of the house so I could ask him. "Do you know who lives in that house?" I asked him as I pointed at the house.

"It's the Madigans… I think." He answered while scratching his head.

"You think?" I asked him incredulously.

"I don't know much about them. All I know is that they have a daughter. They're kind of anti-social, you see."

"I see…"

"Well, see you at school tomorrow!" he said as he made his way back to his house.

I closed the door and found myself climbing the stairs and entering my room. I looked at the house outside my window. Maybe I should go there tomorrow?

"Who am I kidding?" I said to myself as I plopped down my bed. They're anti-social, like Axel said. They'd probably slam the door on my face. I closed my eyes, trying to get myself some sleep before school tomorrow.

After a while, I still couldn't sleep. I looked at my clock and it was already midnight. I climbed out of my bed and looked for my laptop. Sora and the others might have sent me an e-mail. I found it and turned it on. While waiting for the laptop to boot, I walked over to the window and opened it. I picked up my laptop and sat on the window frame.

I opened my mail to see one message from Kairi. My face fell as I saw this. I guess Sora and Riku are still upset over this moving thing.

I opened the mail and it read:

_Roxas,_

_How've you been? Please excuse Sora and Riku's behavior. They just couldn't believe you were moving right away ("believe me, I couldn't believe it either."I said to myself as I read the mail.). They'll get over it somehow. You know how emotional those two are. Well gotta get going. There's still school tomorrow. Bye!_

_-Kairi_

I replied to it saying that I'm fine and that I understand them. I also said that I've made new friends here (if you could call them that) and that I'm going to Twilight High starting tomorrow.

I sent the message and closed the laptop. I looked outside the window and I noticed a girl(at least it looked like a girl) staring at me, holding her sketchbook and a pencil. She immediately drew the curtains of her window and closed the lights in her room.

I'm really gonna have to pay her family a visit tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter sucked... at least it did to me. please leave a review so i know what i can improve on to make the story better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the third chapter and the last chapter that i'll post for the week. I'm in college right now so I don't really have the luxury of typing the other chapters(though I've done 6 chapters already). i'll just wait for the comments and suggestions and read them(if i get any) and follow what you guys say.**

**Sorry if I STILL write short chapters. I'm still new at this so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot!**

* * *

**(Roxas's POV)**

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-CRASH!

I cursed under my breath as I shook my hand. Damn alarm clock, always getting in the way of me and my beloved sleep. The one who created this piece of crap should be put through hell.

I rolled over and tried to get more shut eye before my mom decides to barge in my room and get me to wash up. A few moments later, I could already hear my mom's footsteps echoing in the corridor. I pretended to be asleep in hopes of her not waking me up.

Too bad not everything you want will come true.

I heard my door open and felt my mom trying to shake me awake. I swatted her arm away as I groaned and clutched my blanket tighter. I felt a hand trying to pull the blanket away but I just gripped it tighter. After a few more tugs, my mom finally gave up. I heard her muttering under her breath and walked out the room.

Finally some peace and quiet…

Not.

I heard footsteps coming inside my bedroom and the next thing I knew was that I was soaked from all the water my mom threw at me.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted as I jumped out of bed, rubbing my arms, trying to warm myself up.

I looked around and saw mom standing by my bedside, holding a bucket. She had a stern look on her face. She put down the bucket and crossed her arms over her chest.

Why was she giving me that look? She was the one who splashed water on me! I should be the one getting mad… at… her.

Oh… Right.

It was an unspoken rule on our household that saying obscenities is prohibited. If you ever get caught saying such words, you will be dealt with accordingly.

And I AM so gonna get dealt with accordingly. Want a few examples? Here are some: five hundred munny allowance (my allowance every week) for the next month and another one is being grounded. And being grounded meant no skateboarding. I'd rather take the former punishment.

"Roxas, you do know what happens when you say obscenities in this household, do you?" my mom asked with her arms still crossed.

"Yes." came my short answer.

"Your punishment…"

Is the pause really necessary? Just let me know what it is!

"… is to work with the chores next door."

Huh?

"Axel's house? No offense, but I think it would be impossi—" I was cut short when my mom raised a hand.

"Not their house, THAT house." She said pointing outside my window. I slowly turned my head in the direction she was pointing to, despite knowing where she was pointing to.

"But why there? I don't even know them. We haven't met them yesterday." I reasoned out to her.

"Oh, but we did. It's just you were too busy walking around town. They left when Reno and his brother's came." she explained to me.

So in the end, it's my fault I didn't meet them?

I shivered more as wind blew through the open window.

"Get out of those wet clothes and go in the shower before you get a cold." She said as she started walking out of my room. "You'll be doing your punishment later, so come home early." She added as she disappeared into the hallway.

Interesting. It's only my second day and I'm already doing slave work.

I sighed and walked towards the bathroom. I took off my clothes and stared at the mirror. Damn the dark circles I have under my eyes. I rubbed my eyes, hoping the bags would disappear. After I stopped rubbing, oh joy, they're still there.

I shrugged and walked over to the bathtub. I filled it with hot water and submerged myself in it. I raised my head above the water and felt myself relax. I got off the tub as the water began to lose it's warmth. I dried myself off and went to my room and looked through my clothes. I decided to wear black cargo pants and a black zip-up, sleeveless shirt. I put on my socks, grabbed my iPod, put on my headphones and went downstairs for breakfast.

I entered the kitchen and sat down next to my dad. I was about to take a piece of pancake when I happened to glance at the clock.

6:50…

Oh shit…

I grabbed the pancake and stuffed it into my mouth and rushed to the entrance and looked for my shoes. I put them on and grabbed my board and said a quick goodbye to my parents.

I rode my skateboard and kicked the ground for more speed. I stopped kicking the ground when I saw the gates of the school. It had "Twilight Town Highschool" at the top of the gate.

I hopped off my board and entered the school. I instantly felt several eyes boring holes through my body as I walked towards the entrance of the school. I saw two redheads sitting on the front steps of the school. They had other people around them and were laughing at something that was said probably. One of the redheads saw me and ran towards me.

"Roxas! Nice to see you're up and running now!" Axel said as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah. Sure." I answered as I smirked at him.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be like Neku! We don't need another "King of One Word Answers"!" he said to me as we walked towards their friends. It was only a small group of people but I could tell they were something other than ordinary.

"Roxas!" Lea shouted as he gestured for me to come next to him. "I'll introduce you to these guys." He added as he pointed the small group of people gathered around him. Axel pushed me into their small group so that everyone's eyes were focused on me.

"Um…hi."I greeted lamely. Really, Roxas? That the best you can come up with? They nodded at the greeting, acknowledging me and the greeting.

"Hey. Name's Neku." a boy with orange hair, piercing blue eyes and a pair of violet headphones. He wore white shorts and a sleeveless, violet shirt with an over-sized collar which covered his face up to his mouth.

"Be more social, Neku!" a girl with black hair reaching her shoulders and glasses said as she shoved the boy, Neku. "I'm sorry about his behavior. He's really anti-social but he's really nice once you get to know him. Oh, by the way, my name's Shiki. Shiki Misaki." she said, holding out her hand for me to shake.

I shook it and smiled at her. I felt a chill run down my spine as I felt a pair of eyes glare daggers at me. I looked next to her and I saw Neku with an icy glare. I quickly let go of Shiki's hands and took a step back.

"Don't touch her more than three seconds if you don't want to have him breathing down your neck." Axel whispered to me. I nodded slowly and averted my gaze to the couple.

"So much for a warm welcome. Well, moving on!" exclaimed Lea as he pointed to the last two people who were much more intimidating than my dear friend Neku.

"The one with the brown hair and scar in the face is Squa—"

"It's Leon." the guy cut him off and looked in my direction and nodded at me. I nodded back at him… Talk about intimidating.

"Yeah. Whatever. Next is Cloud Strife. He's one of the BESTEST friend that you'll EVER have." said Lea. I couldn't help but sense the sarcasm in his voice. If I thought Squall or Leon or whatever his name is was intimidating, then I'm totally mistaken.

This guy IS the real deal. Some people would feel overwhelmed by the aura he was giving off. He turned his head towards me and looked at me with a stoic expression. He just nodded slightly, and turned his head away, closing his eyes.

"You still haven't met the others. We'll introduce you during lunch, but for now, go get your schedule from the principal's office. Show him the way, Neku." said Axel as he sat down the front steps.

I looked over at Neku and saw that he still looked a little pissed. He nodded towards the door of the school, which probably meant 'follow me so we can get this over with'. I saw Shiki whisper something to him and his expression changed from pissed to outraged. He turned away from us and walked towards the doors. I ran after him inside and found him leaning against the lockers.

"Look… I don't feel comfortable when guys touch Shiki. I get insecure especially when guys like you get near her…" he said to me as he kept his head down, his bangs hiding his eyes.

I nodded as I took in what he said.

Wait a minute…

Guys like me?

"What do you mean by 'guys like me'?" I asked him as we started walking to the office.

He looked at me skeptically before looking forward again.

"Have you ever looked at mirror before?" he asked me sarcastically. I see you're fluent in the language of sarcasm.

"Of course I have! But… don't you trust her? I mean being in a relationship with her, you need trust right?" I asked him as we entered the office. "Not like I would know. I haven't been in a relationship." I added as I walked towards the secretary's table.

After I getting my schedule and locker number, we walked towards my locker before the first bell rings.

"We're not in a relationship…" he said quietly, almost to himself.

"Then why are you being so protective of her?"

"Can't I look after my best friend?" he asked me looking at me in the eyes.

I gave him a look that said 'I'm NOT gonna buy that'.

"Fine. I like her. Happy now?" he confessed, having a blush streaking across his cheeks. "Anyway, let me take a look at your schedule…"

He took out his own and compared our schedules.

"We've got most of our classes together except for 2nd, 3rd and 4th period. But I'm pretty sure Lea is with you in every class." He said to me. "Aren't you lucky?" he added with a smirk.

Yup. Totally the sarcastic fellow.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! I'll try my best to respond to any criticisms or changes that need to be made.**

**Anyway, R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Here's the fourth chapter of this story. I'm sorry for the late upload by the way. I was held back by some college stuff so, yeah. As you all know by now(if you've been reading this story so far),this is a major crossover of all the enix games. i put it on the Kingdom Hearts section because majority of the characters are from KH. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own the song Kings and Queens and the characters in this story. The only thing i own is the plot. **

* * *

One disadvantage about moving from the islands to the city is that all your clothes are sleeveless or either too thin or if you're unfortunate enough, both.

I guess I was one of those unfortunate ones.

I shivered as I sat quietly and looked at the board, trying to listen and take down some notes.

"Damn it! If I have known that the classrooms were air-conditioned, I would brought a jacket with me!" I whispered to myself and rubbed my arms to get some warmth.

I looked at Neku and he saw that he was fine with it even if he was wearing a sleeveless shirt himself. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. He leaned towards Shiki and grabbed something black. He wrote something down on a piece of paper and threw the paper and the black thing at me.

I took the note and read it.

_Keep it close. It'll help with the cold._

I looked at him and mouthed a quick "Thanks" before picking up the black thing. It looked like a stuffed cat… but I couldn't be too sure. Anyway, this isn't the issue here! I'm freakin' freezing here! I put it at my lap and surprisingly, it did help with the cold.

After a few more minutes, the class ended. I walked over to Neku and Shiki to give back the stuffed… whatever it is and to walk together with them. I don't know where the next class is going to be.

I saw Lea and Cloud walk over to them too. I walked over to Neku and gave the stuffed animal to him.

"Thanks for earlier. It really helped." I said to him, a small smile playing on my lips.

"No problem." He answered me and handed the doll over to Shiki. "Here's Piggy." He said to Shiki with a playful smirk.

Shiki hit him with her bag after she got the animal. So it was a pig?

"He's not a pig! I told you he's a cat. It's obvious from his name!" she said to him and started walking out of the room. "And if you guys don't want to be late, you better get going too." She added as she walked off towards her next class.

"Like we'd be late for that class. It's only two doors down the hallway." Lea said as he started walking towards the door.

"Let's go." said Cloud as he followed Lea out of the room.

"C'mon." said Neku as he hung his headphones on his neck. "I don't want to be late either. This could be the only enjoyable class besides lunch and P.E." he said as he waited for me to walk out too.

We walked together to our next class and stopped at a door with a plate on it that said "Studio".

I raised an eyebrow and took out my schedule. 2nd period is Band…

Now I know why it's going to be enjoyable.

I eagerly opened the door and saw the instruments on one corner of the room. I can't believe I get to perform again! Shit! I'm so excited, I'm getting goose bumps!

I must've looked like a total idiot because Neku was looking at me skeptically.

"First time seeing instruments?" he asked me sarcastically.

"No. it's just that I'm so happy that I get to play again in a band!" I said to him excitedly. I'm in a good mood so I didn't shoot back a sarcastic remark at him.

He raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"Then you're gonna like it here." He said with a slight smile on his lips. He led me towards Cloud and Lea who were tuning their electric guitars. I sat down on a chair and turned the chair towards them. Cloud's guitar was black with a wolf imprinted on the body of the guitar. Lea's was a red guitar with flame stickers attached to the side.

"What do you play?" I asked Neku out of curiosity.

"I play a little bit of the drums but I mostly manage the sound mixing." He answered me. He was looking around the room, nodding at other people as they waved at him or greeted him but a scowl made its way to his face. I followed his gaze and found myself staring at a blonde guy with an arrogant expression on his face. He had two people following him. One was a burly looking guy with black hair and the other was a petite girl with white hair that covers one of her eyes.

"Don't look at him. I don't want to deal with him right now." said Lea in an irritated tone.

"Too late. He's coming here." I said to him. I heard him curse under his breath and look up, his usual carefree expression replaced with a deep frown.

"I see one more chicken wuss joined your little group." I heard him shout over to our group. I shot him a glare. Who's he calling a chicken wuss?

"What do you want Seifer?" Cloud asked as he wiped the body of his guitar.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you guys already found a vocalist that doesn't sound like a quacking duck!" he said as his head flung back from laughing too hard. He walked away with his friends laughing along side him.

"I swear, someday I'm gonna pound that guy's face in!"Lea said as he cracked his knuckles.

"We'll just have to show him that we're better than his group right? Besides," I looked at them with a smirk. "You guys are already looking at your newest vocalist."

They looked at me with wide eyes as if I was crazy.

"Can you sing? I mean, can you sing really well?" asked Lea as he eyed me with scrutinizing eyes.

"Just wait and see until we perform."

"Please show us what you can do together with your group, Roxas." The teacher said to me as I walked up to the small stage at the corner of the room. I picked up the guitar from the stand and checked if it was tuned.

"Lighten up guys. Have a little faith in me!" I whispered to them as I turned to them. "We're doing 'Kings and Queens' by 30 Seconds to Mars, okay?"

They all nodded in agreement as I faced the class again.

"Good morning. We're going to perform 'Kings and Queens' by 30 Seconds to Mars. Hope you enjoy." I said to them with a smile. I really can't believe I'm doing this again… It feels like a dream come true…

I started the song with the plucking of the tabs then I heard the drums make their entrance and everything fell into place. Now it's time to show them what I'm made of.

I heard Lea do the background vocals. His voice wasn't that bad. In fact, his voice was better than most guys I heard sing that part. I took a deep breath before singing the first verse.

_Into the night__  
__Desperate and broken__  
__The sound of a fight__  
__Father has spoken.__  
_

I felt myself smile as the sound we were producing was overwhelming me. I couldn't help but shout out the chorus.

_We were the kings and queens of promise__  
__We were the victims of ourselves__  
__Maybe the children of a lesser god__  
__Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell._

I suddenly remembered the times when me, Sora and Riku were playing back at the islands. I couldn't help but let a smile form on my lips as I looked back at my new band. They were special in a way... but nothing beats Sora when it comes to being special. I sometimes think he's mentally challenged...

I held back a laugh as I sang the second verse.

_Into your eyes__  
__Hopeless and taken__  
__We stole our new lives__  
__Through blood an pain__  
__In defense of our dreams__  
__In defense of our dreams_

I felt my emotions get the better of me and I felt myself banging my head as I continued to sing._  
_

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves__  
__Maybe the children of a lesser god__  
__Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell.__  
_

I closed my eyes as I sang the bridge of the song. I felt eyes boring holes into my body but I didn't care at the moment. All I cared about right now was the performance we were doing.

_The age of man is over__  
__The darkness comes and all__  
__These lessons that we've learned here__  
__Have only just begun__  
_

I opened my eyes and I heard Lea and the others stopped playing. I smiled as I hope that the others were thinking the same thing I was thinking.

After a short pause, we all started playing at the same time.

_We were the kings and queens of promise__  
__We were the victims of ourselves__  
__Maybe the children of a lesser god__  
__Between heaven and hell.__  
_

As I finished singing the last chorus, I heard Cloud, Lea and Neku singing along with me, shouting with all their might as the ending drew close.

_We are the kings__  
__We are the queens__  
__We are the kings__  
__We are the queens_

After the song ended, I heaved a sigh of relief and allowed a small smile to form on my lips. Next thing in know is that I was on the ground with Lea on my back with Cloud and Neku standing there with smiles on their faces.

"What the hell man! Where did you learn to sing like that?" asked Lea as he held me in a headlock.

I saw several people making their way towards us, tapping our shoulders, congratulating us. I saw Seifer and his group glaring at us. I smirked at him and looked away from them.

"Okay class. Sit down and we'll all have our time to get their autographs later at lunch, perhaps?" the teacher joked, or at least I thought he was, as we all walked towards our seats.

"I think you've made a fan out of me today." Said someone beside me. I turned my head and saw it was a girl. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. She had a necklace around her neck with the pendant hidden under the shirt. She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Namine. Namine Kanzaki."

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you guys like the story so far? Leave a review!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update... Me and my group were planning for pitching a program for our prof. Anyway on with the story.**

**Here's the fifth chapter of this story. This chapter will have some new characters from the Final Fantasy series and some problems and conflicts with Roxas's new friends.**

**I thank everyone who reviewed my story so far. Some of them even read my previous stories. Hahaha! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot!**

* * *

Okay, let's get to the point. I've just finished performing for the class and then my seatmate, who happens to be a girl- a beautiful one at that- compliments my performance. Now what do you think my reaction was?

Shocked of course!

… Well, more like I was irritated when I recognized the voice belonged to a girl. But that was instantly replaced by shock. She was THAT beautiful… maybe I'm exaggerating a bit.

"Beautiful…" I mumbled as I continued to stare and gape at her.

She suddenly giggled and I swear the coldness I once felt was long gone, buried under the redness of my face. I tugged at my collar and looked down at my feet.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

I snapped my head back at her with wide eyes.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Smooth move Roxas! You just made a complete fool of yourself! I can't praise you enough because of this accomplishment! I had to fight the urge to suddenly face plant my face on my desk…

"Yeah, you did." She answered as she giggled again. I can die happily now… "See you later, Roxas!" she said as she pulled out a music sheet out of her bag and walked towards her own band. When she finally took her seat, her band mates huddled around her and started whispering to her, probably asking away questions. I honestly don't know why girls always do that when one of their friends talk to a guy…

"Staring after Namine', huh?"

I turned and saw Lea giving me a mischievous grin which I knew all to well after being around a certain trio back at the islands. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"Whatever it is you're planning, just drop it, okay?" I said to him as I scratched the back of my head.

"And why should I listen to you oh, good friend of mine?" he asked, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Because I'm not interested in her." I told him flatly and that was the truth. I was just curious how she could look so simple yet beautiful. I was also curious how the ends of her long, blonde hair curled a little at the—

Okay I'm ending there. I'm starting to sound like a character from a sappy romance movie.

I was brought out of my train of thoughts with a thump on the back courtesy of Lea. I jumped to my feet and tried to reach and rub the spot where he hit me.

"You're totally interested in her!" Lea said as he tried to stifle his laughter. It was hard trying not to punch someone you're so annoyed with… "Bet you were daydreaming about her while you were out in Lala Land." He added, raising his eyebrows at me.

My eyes widened like the eyes of a deer caught in headlights. I took my seat and face planted myself on my desk. I tugged at the collar of my shirt again and began banging my head repeatedly on the desk. Was I that obvious?

"Don't tell me I got it right?" he asked loudly, gaining the attention of the class. When I didn't answer, his head shot back from being unable to suppress his laughter any longer. By the next few seconds, everyone in class watched him laugh like a maniac.

"Would you like to share to the class what made you howl with laughter, Mr. Flynn?" the teacher asked with an amused smile.

I looked at Lea and found him wheezing, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my God, oh my God…" he wheezed out as he struggled to even out his breathing. "I think… I think Roxas has a crush on—" he didn't finish his sentence as I quickly put a hand on his mouth.

"It was nothing, so please don't mind us." I said to the teacher and sat Lea and myself down. I pulled Lea in so I could whisper on his ear.

"One more word about that and I swear I'll rip all of your hair off!" I threatened him and I felt him stiffen and nod vigorously.

"Good." I said to him and removed my hand from his mouth.

"What was that about?"

I turned and saw Neku and Cloud walking towards us.

"Nothing. Just a little bit of threatening and it's all good." I said to them as I ran a hand through my blonde spikes.

"I'm guessing you did something stupid?" asked Cloud, looking at Lea who still had a terrified look at his face.

"I didn't do anything! How should I know that you weren't supposed to tell someone you like that you're attracted to her? I mean, I always do that!" he explained as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"And that's why you always get rejected by the girls." Said Neku as he rolled his eyes. "You don't just shout to the world that you like someone, dumbass."

"You're the one to talk. You can't even tell Shiki that you like her!" Lea shot back. When he finished what he was saying, Neku gave him one of his glares.

I sense a VERY sensitive subject here…

"Words are meaningless. It's better to show them how you feel about them." Neku said as he walked out of the room.

"What's up his butt?" I asked Cloud.

"…"

Great answer! Three cheers for Cloud!

I turned my attention to Lea, expecting even a greater answer than what Cloud just gave me.

Lea looked at me and dropped his arms to his side. I could tell he was fed up from all of this.

"You already know that Neku likes Shiki, right?" I nodded and cocked my head to the side. "The thing is, she likes him too. I don't know what she saw from that ice cube but she really likes him." He explained as we waited for the bell fro lunch to ring.

"And what's the problem?" I asked. Lea and Cloud just gave me an incredulous look. I raised my eyebrows at them as I tried to piece the information I have. Then it hit me.

"Those guys are already going out… right?"

"Are you kidding? He couldn't even say 'I like you' or 'I love you' to her! It's like he's making her wait!" Lea exclaimed which earned a few looks in our direction. He didn't seem to notice and he continued. "From what Axel taught me, and I quote 'Never let a girl wait for you to say the words she wants to hear.' It's like those words make the girl feel secure. It makes them believe that you really do like her." Lea explained as he suddenly slammed his fist on his desk, probably from the situation he was in with Neku.

"I see… Then why won't we help them get together?" I suggested. Cloud just rolled his eyes and looked around the room while Lea almost ripped his scarf off of his neck.

"We've been doing that for the past two years man! Even after what we've done, they're still like that!" he said as he stood up. I did too as I heard the lunch bell ring throughout the campus. By the time I made it out of the room, I could no longer see Lea or Cloud so I just let the crowd lead me through the corridor and into the cafeteria.

I looked around and saw the cafeteria line and walked towards it. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around. I was met with chocolate brown eyes which showed her care-free nature.

"You're new here, right? Hi! My name's Rinoa. Want to eat lunch with us?" she said as she stuck out a hand for me to shake.

"Umm… no thanks. Besides I already have lunch buddies." I said to her as I ordered some pizza, or at least what I think is pizza, and paid for it.

"Well that's too bad. So who are they?" she asked me after she paid for her own food. I've got the sudden feeling that she won't let me eat my food in peace so I quickly searched for someone familiar. I saw bright orange hair beside brown hair and immediately walked towards them.

"Them." I answered shortly as I put my tray down next to Leon's.

"Why would you want to eat with _them_?"She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's because they're my friends. Don't friends eat lunch together?" I answered her. It was getting hard to like this person with every word she speaks…

"But they're outcasts!" she reasoned.

"Your point?"

I looked at Leon beside me as he kept his eyes on his food but I could tell he was frowning.

"I didn't remember asking your opinion, Leonhart." Rinoa shot back coldly.

"Whatever." Leon answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Rinoa suddenly turned to me and pointed at Leon and Neku.

"Would you rather hang out with these rejects than with Seifer?" she asked me, looking at me pleadingly. I just stared at her and sat down to eat my lunch.

After hearing Seifer's name, I could already give you my answer.

After a while, she was still there standing, waiting for my answer.

"I'm sorry but I'm just not interested. I'd rather be with these guys than try to impress other people with someone who I'm not." I answered her truthfully.

"But-"

"What part of the word 'no' don't you understand? Or maybe you just can't take the hint?" Leon spat, this time looking her in the eyes with an icy glare. Rinoa's eyes widened and she walked away and into the crowd.

I felt the heavy atmosphere as I took a bite from my food. I can certainly feel the tension as Leon pushed away his tray of food and propped himself on the table with his elbow. I can certainly welcome any distraction right now…

"Yo!"

Talk about a welcome distraction… Lea sat across me and slammed his lunch tray on the table. After looking around the table, he scratched the back of his head. "What happened here? I could almost see dark, ominous clouds hovering over this table…"

Leon didn't answer, moving his hands to his eyes and Neku put his headphones over his ears and truned up the volume.

"Well you see…" I started, seeing that none of the two wanted to talk.

"Well what?" Lea asked as he sat picked up his pizza from his plate.

"There was this girl, Rinoa, who wanted me to eat with Seifer's group. Then Leon told her to get lost and they just sort of gone for each other's throats." I explained as I finished my lunch.

"Ah, well, that explains the heavy atmosphere…" he said gloomily.

"Did something happen between them that I don't know?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I'm leaving." Said Leon as he stood up and walked out of the cafeteria doors.

"Rinoa, Seifer and Leon used to hang out before. Leon liked Rinoa a lot and he asked Seifer to help him get her. But then Seifer put the moves on Rinoa instead of helping Leon, so she fell in love with Seifer instead." Said Lea, not distracted by Leon's exit.

"So that explains it…" I said to myself while I nodded to myself. "Anyway, where were you and Cloud after Band? After you guys went out, you were already out of sight!" I said to him.

"We weren't that far. Maybe you were just too short." Lea said nonchalantly. "Besides, Cloud dragged me off to see his girlfriend." He said as he stuffed the rest of his pizza into his mouth.

"Tch. Whatever." I said as I scanned the cafeteria for any sign of a beautiful blonde that made me believe in all those cheesy crap Sora and Riku kept on talking about.

No luck.

* * *

**A/N: I can't help but feel that you guys won't like this chapter...**

**It's like a dead-pan chapter compared to the previous chapter(which is one of my favorite chapters).**

**What do you think? Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the sixth chapter! I'm really having trouble with connecting the points of my story. I already have an ending in mind but I don't know how to make the story progress to reach that ending... so if you guys have any suggestions, I'd gladly appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters that may appear here. Only the plot is mine.**

**

* * *

**

"At freaking last! Freedom!" Lea shouted as he went out of the doors of the building. "Let's hang out somewhere." He said as he stretched his arms and put his arms at the back of his head.

"Sorry. I've got some business to attend to." I said as I got on my skateboard and waved goodbye to them. "See you guys tomorrow!"

I kicked the ground hard to gain more speed. I wouldn't want my punishment to be longer than needed. I better be home on time or she WILL extend my punishment. I stepped on the back of my board to stop and picked it up off the ground when I reached the front of our house. I walked towards the door and heard some people talking inside. When I opened the door, booming laughter entered my ears.

"I-I'm home…" I called weakly as I looked into the living room.

In the living room, I saw a black-haired man in a black turtle neck and a woman who has blonde hair that went down to her shoulder. She wore a pair of jeans and a black, sleeveless zip-up shirt. The man had his arms wrapped around the waist of the woman.

"Oh , Roxas. Just in time! They're the ones who you will be helping out for the next few days." My mom said as she pointed to the couple.

"Nice to meet you, Roxas." The woman said with a sweet smile. I nodded and smiled back at them.

"I'm just going to get changed." I announced as I made my way to my room. I couldn't help but feel like I've seen the same smile before. Her eyes seem familiar too... I shrugged the thoughts off and changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a random shirt. I don't need to dress up as I'm only going to be ordered around over there.

After getting changed, I went back down to the living room and took a seat beside my mom.

"Good day, Roxas. My name's Kyle. Kyle Madigan." The man said as he held out a hand to shake. I shook it a couple of times and let go of it. "Just call me Kyle okay? I don't want to be called with a mister before my first name. Makes me feel old, you know?" he explained.

"Heh. Sure. If that's what you want." I said as I smirked.

"Good! Keep that up and we're sure to get along!" he said and he pointed to the woman beside him. "And this is my lovely wife, Aya Madi-"

"Aya _Brea_." The blonde woman cut in. "You know I hate being called Madigan."

"What's so bad about my surname?" Kyle asked.

"I just don't like it. I like my maiden name more." Aya explained.

"Well, whatever." He said and looked at me. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"I'm ready for the last five minutes." I answered with a slight smirk.

He laughed loudly and patted my shoulder. I winced inwardly and rubbed my shoulder.

"Then let's go!" he said and offered his wife his hand. She gladly took it and they made their way out of the house. I was about to follow them when my mom motioned for me to come near her.

"What is it, mom?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't do anything that'll extend your punishment, okay?"

My eyes dulled as I stared at her. Who in their right mind would do something like that?

"Of course, mom."

I followed Kyle and Aya out of the house and entered their house… I've got one word for it…

WOW…

There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling and some paintings hanging from the pearl white walls. Some ornaments like vases, figurines and the like were scattered across the first floor. Suddenly, I felt cautious of the things I'm going to touch. Aya must've noticed the look on my face and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry about breaking anything here. But that doesn't mean you can break anything on purpose, okay?" she said with a playful smile.

… Again, the smile seems so familiar…

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head... I really need to stop doing that.

"Hey, Roxas!" shouted Kyle upstairs and motioned for me to come up. I muttered a short 'excuse me' to Aya and went upstairs. The second floor was smaller than the first floor with only two rooms at each side. Kyle was at the room at the left side of the staircase. Aya put her hand on his forehead and shook her head.

"Boys…" she whispered and went inside a room on the first floor.

What was that about? I shrigged and entered the room Kyle was in. My arms went limp as I saw what was inside the room. A pool table was on the center of the room, a 40 inch flat screen television on the right side of the room and an assortment of consoles in a drawer next to the television. On the other side of the room, several computers were set-up… Perfect for playing Modern Warfare.

When I finally got over what I saw, I closed the door. Maybe it was just my brain playing tricks on me. I peeked into the room again and saw it was still there. I shook my head and entered the room. I saw Kyle setting up the PS3 and put Black Ops on it. I rushed beside him on the couch and took the controller he held out to me.

"This game can't do multi-player campaigns so we'll just have to take our frustrations out on zombies." Kyle explained as he started the game.

"Anything's fine." I answered with a wide smile plastered across my face.

"Okay, then here we go!" he shouted as he shot the zombie right on the head.

After a few hours of playing, we stopped as we can't get past the 15th round. I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes. All those hours playing in such a huge screen is bad for your eyes…

"Man, that was tough." Kyle said as he stretched. "Me and my daughter can't even get past the first time those hell hounds came out."

I smiled and cracked my knuckles. That felt good…

"Speaking of Namine, where is she?" he asked himself.

"Namine?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yeah. My daughter. You might've seen her earlier at school. She looks a lot like Aya only her hair is longer and Aya's sexier than her." He said as he described his daughter. I never thought a father could compare his daughter and his wife…

Just then, the door opened and someone stepped in.

"I brought some food, dad!" said a familiar voice behind me. It can't be… But, all the pieces fit together… That's why Aya's smile was so familiar, her eyes, and the hair… Now I know where Namine got her looks…

"That's her Roxas. See! Isn't she cute!" Kyle cooed like he was talking to a baby.

"Geez, stop that dad!" Namine said as she slapped his father's arm playfully. "Besides, I think Roxas has a different opinion of me." she added as she winked at me. I felt my face heat up and I sat back down on the couch.

"Really? So you've already met?" Kyle asked his daughter.

"Yeah. I'm in one of his classes." She said as she handed me a glass of iced tea.

"Thanks." I said as I took the glass. I took a sip off the glass, trying to calm down to remove the blush that was still staining my cheeks.

"So, Roxas… What IS your opinion of Namine?"

I nearly spat out the drink from my mouth and nose and as a result I had a coughing fit. I felt someone rub my back as I felt the fit go away.

"Don't tell me…" Kyle started as he walked towards me. "you think she's ugly?" he finished as he picked me up by my shirt.

"NO!" I shouted finally noticing that his muscles weren't just for show. "She's beautiful! I thought she was beautiful!"

"That's more like it." Kyle said as he put me down. He had a smile on his face again.

"I'll take these back down okay?" said Namine and walked out of the room with the tray and glasses.

It was awkward after she left until Kyle broke the silence.

"Be honest with me, Roxas. Do you like my daughter?" he asked. I looked at his face and saw that he was serious.

"I don't know… I mean we only met today. It's too early to tell."

"That's not how it works you know? Me and Aya met during a… business trip and we ended up getting married after a year." He said.

I just looked at him with a confused expression. He looked back at me and he chuckled.

"You'll understand what I mean after you experience it. Or maybe you already have, but you don't know what it really is." He said as he started walking out of the room.

"If you like her, then let it stay like that. Don't let it develop into something more." he said to me. "…you don't want to get hurt." He whispered softly but I still heard it.

I stood there, stunned because of the heart-to-heart talk I just had with Kyle. What did he mean by 'you don't want to get hurt'? Get hurt physically by him or get hurt emotionally?

I ran a hand through my hair and followed after Kyle. Looks like I'll be up all night thinking about it.

* * *

**A/N: Aya makes an appearance! I REALLY like her and her character! I can't wait for the English version of The 3rd Birthday!**

**Anyway, if you guys are confused why Aya and Kyle are here in this story, I did tell you that I'm gonna use characters from Enix's games...**

**Read and review!:D**


End file.
